Shadows
by Lallen
Summary: In his birthday, Shun still has some bad dreams about some war that happened almost one year ago. Could one of his brothers help him?


**First: Happy Shun's Birthday for everyone!**

 **So here its my new entry for the Saint Seiya ffic Fest. Look for it in tumblr, its very funny! This time, the topic was celebration!**

 **Characters: Shun and Seiya**

 **Place: Saori's mansion**

 **Celebrating Shun's birthday, after Hades war... so here its the angst. I changed a little bit the date they asked me, I think, I'm so sorry...**

 **Warnings: Not really... only a little angst.**

 **I really hope the person that asked me this will like it. I really liked writing it! And I even managed to finish it today so I'm pretty proud of myself.**

* * *

Shun opened his eyes, breathing nervously, and sat in his bed. Then he looked around as if an enemy hid in his room, in the dark. For some minutes he waited, feeling scared, but nothing happened, he realized there was no enemy, nobody hiding in the shadows on the floor.

He then again laid in his bed, watching at the ceiling and knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again for that night. Or at least, he would be able to get rest. He could close his eyes, and lost consciousness, but something was bound to interrupt his dreams.

As he closed his eyes again even if he was certain it wouldn't work, he felt some tears running in his cheeks. His entire body was screaming for rest, that he just couldn't get. And that feeling, that fear that just wont go away from him...

 **He** was there again.

 **He** , that shouldn't be there anymore. Inside his mind, talking with that horrific voice Shun wished he could forget. The same vision that invaded his head every night, that brought fear into him.

—I'm so tired...— he cried in a little voice. —I just want to sleep... please...

He knew nothing would work. **He** didn't mind about the fact that it was the night of his birthday. For a god, the birthday of a human don't have importance. Shun didn't even knew why that voice was still in his head: Didn't Hades had been completely destroyed?

Maybe it was just his own mind that had those sequels.

He sort of felt asleep again, with the horrible certitude that his nightmare would come back, like it always did.

Next morning he woke up feeling like some train had crushed him in the night, maybe even more tired than when the night started. He looked at the clock: it was almost ten in the morning. According to Ikki, he had been born at 5:00 in the morning...

...so now he was one year older, since five hours ago. Shun tried to smile a little but he didn't feel very well. The worst now that this night was over was this fear that devoured his soul. He had the impression specters surrounded him, even if he couldn't feel their cosmos.

What a terrible way to start his birthday!

He changed and went to the big kitchen in the mansion. He was living there since the end of the Holy War. Not only because it was a nice place, but because it was not uncommon of his brothers to be there: normally he never was alone.

Breakfast was already served, probably to Saori's orders: pancakes with honey, his favorites.

Shun smiled warmly feeling grateful: even if she wasn't there, she had made sure breakfast would be served. The Andromeda saint looked at the clock: 10:30 am.

—Oh... I slept so much and don't feel rested.— he looked at his plate, that was covered with another plate so it wouldn't get cold. — I'm so sorry i couldn't say thank you to the cooker, she surely left already. Well, anyway the mansion is empty, it would be unfair for her if she has to stay just because of me.

He understood that it wasn't fault of Saori that the plain was delayed. Also it wasn't her fault if he kept having those nightmares..but anyway he felt so lonely in that moment. He wished so badly his big brother to be there...

He finished his pancakes. His brothers and Saori were far away from Japan. They had to visit the sanctuary so they could arrange things that needed them. And now, the plain so they could come to Japan had some problems and instead of being there for before Shun's birthday, they had to wait for that day, but later.

Shun signed. Well, at least he wouldn't have to wait for long to see them.

Then, just when he finished his last pancake (delicious, by the way) someone ringed the door. Shun went to open the door for whoever was ringing. While he walked throw the mansion he felt a little intimidated to be all alone in that big house.

And when he opened the door, at his surprise he found a very smiling Seiya:

—Hey bro! Happy birthday!— greeted Seiya giving Shun a big hug.

—Seiya hi!— said Shun, very surprised. He actually felt very happy to see him. Seiya was carrying a big bag, that seemed full of things. —...what is that?

—What do you mean, silly? These are your presents, of course!

—What? But how...?

—Ikki said he hates airplanes and don't trust them, so in case he wouldn't make it for today he left his. The other ones thought it was a very good idea and did the same... so my apartment was full of presents for you.— Shun opened his mouth in surprise: how much trouble just to deliver his presents! Seiya left the bag in the floor then looked at his brother. —Also, I found some others in the door.

—This... this is amazing, Seiya!

Seiya smiled and entered the house carrying the big bag. Then he looked at his brother.

—Now... how are you feeling?

Shun didn't wanted to lie to him... but Seiya was so happy that he didn't wanted to ruin the mood.

—Fine, thank you.

—Really?

—Really.— Well, it wasn't completely a lie. He did feel better than he was feeling the day before. Since he came back from hades, everyday he recovered a little: feeling bad but better than the day before. It was almost one year from that horrific war. Seiya looked at him with a funny look in his face, like he knew Shun was lying to him.

—You dream of it, right?

—What? how could you...

—Because I do. Almost every night.

Shun opened a little more his eyes.

How could Seiya have those dreams to? He looked so happy...

—I think we should talk about it. A little, at least. Its been one year, after all... and we still think about it.

Shun looked at his brother. He realized just in this moment that both of them had a very similar fate: they were the two saints who had the closest encounters with Hades: one of the was his "mortal body" and the other one his killer. Probably the others didn't had the same horrific memories about that war.

One of them had been possessed, the other one attacked. But the power of the god was so strong and so dark, that by his sword or by his soul he had marked the two saints for the rest of their lives.

—You're right.— Shun nodded with his head. Both of them headed to the living room, and they both seated in the couch. Shun saw that the Pegasus saint seated difficulty.

—Is the wound still hurting?— he asked

—A... a little.— said Seiya. —its getting better with every day...but its healing is so slowly... I'm getting a little desperate about it.

—You should rest more... maybe if you do it will heal quicker.

—You know me, I cant really stay in the same place for more than two minutes.— said Seiya, laughing a little. —Tell me, Shun, what is in your mind?

—Well... I don't really know— Shun didn't knew how to explain what he was feeling and specially what he saw in his dreams. Seiya knew the better would be if he started talking:

—Coming back from hades was very scary. you barely could speak. When I woke up I remember I found you very... weird.

—Well, at first you were unconscious, you didn't see me in my worst days...

—Still, it was creepy.

Shun smiled.

—I just... couldn't. Its like in the moment I was back from Hades I had been someone else. At least now I'm better... a lot thanks to my brother.

—Ikki just kept talking to you in those times! It was weird to see him talking so much.

—But it worked!— Shun smiled. When he rememberer all the things Ikki had done to help him, that could make his heart warmer. —You know, Seiya, the problem I have now is...

—Is?...

—Sometimes i feel like Hades is talking to me.

Seiya looked confused.

—He? To you? and what does he say?

Shun's face looked suddenly scared.

—Horrific things...

Seiya was about to ask _what_ horrific things, but he felt it wasn't a good idea: Shun really looked scared about it. Maybe it was better not to insist.

—You know what? I will make coffee.

—Coffee?— asked Shun. —But...

—Give me some minutes!— and Seiya walked towards the kitchen. Shun was a little surprised, but a good cup of coffee sounded like a very good idea. Least than half an hour after that, the two saints were in the living room with each one a cup of coffee.

—At least I don't have to hear him, I guess.— said Seiya.

—How much i envy you... i don't even remember how it was not hearing him from time to time... its awful.

Shun looked at this cup of coffee, then at his brother. Seiya let him think before speaking. clearly shun needed to be heard.

—Seiya, do you think it will stop someday?

Seiya smiled.

—No doubt about it. don't worry, soon you wont remember his voice, you will see.

Shun nodded with his head, not really convinced.

—Anyway— said Seiya. —what about opening your presents?

—Shouldn't I wait for the others?

—Ikki said it was OK if you didn't wait. You are going to see them tonight anyway.

—I... I guess you're right.

Seiya took the bag and handled it to Shun. The Andromeda saint started to look inside, and took a big and plain package first. It was from Shiryu. Shun opened the package and found a very beautiful traditional kite.

Possibly from China.

—Wow... this is...— he looked at it impressed. it was green, with golden decorations, in the shape of a big butterfly.

—Its gorgeous, but... Why a butterfly?— said Seiya. —It should be in the shape of a dragon, or something! not very manly.

—Seiya!—said shun. —Its beautiful, don't criticize.

Seiya smiled.

—Anyway that kite its too beautiful to fly it anyway.

—Its very nice...— shun looked at it with more attention. The simple fact of looking at it was already a good thing: it shined, like a golden armor, like the sun. so luminous. he put it on the table in front of him, and proceed to open the other presents.

The next one was very big. Actually, when he removed it from the bag, the bag reduced its size in seconds.

—What is this?— asked Shun.

—Seems like something from Hyoga, every year he says he will give you the biggest present.

—Really? But... its not a competition.

—His duck brain just wont understand it.

It actually wasfrom Hyoga. Shun opened it, and found a very big plushie on the shape of a duck. For some seconds Seiya and him looked at the plushie in shock... then Shun hugged it in matter of seconds.

—Oh come on, you're not going to say to me that you find this thing...

—So cuute! Its just adorable!

Both started to laugh about it. It was not only cute but so soft. Hugging it was just so nice, so perfect.

The next present Shun opened it with the duck plushie in his arms. Seiya thought to himself that Shun was possibly not going to let go that thing for the rest of the afternoon. Hyoga had triumphed. Like every year...

The next present was a very little one.

—This one was in the door, someone send it to the mansion.

Shun smiled warmly when he saw who it was from.

—Its from June!

—June? who is June?

—My best friend from Andromeda island. She is a very nice person.— it was a postcard with a picture and a greeting card.

—Where is that card from?

—I think..— he looked at it with more attention. —Oh! from Ethiopia. She is really far away and yet she managed so that her card would come here on mi birthday... And its a very nice picture.

—Aren't friends amazing?

Shun smiled.

—Of course they are!

Next one was a greeting card from Sorrento, also a postcard with some news about him, and Julian, and Thetys. It was a nice touch, the fact he remembered Shun's birthday.

—From Poseidon its been almost three years...

—That war was also very difficult.

—But not so much as this one...— said Shun. —This one was... just too much.

—And yet we managed to survive!— celebrated Seiya.

After some more presents, the last one appeared.

—Pfff... mine came last.— complained the Pegasus saint.

Shun took the package and opened it. At his surprise, it was a notebook. not what he would expected from Seiya. The notebook was very nice, and very simple... but it looked a little expensive.

—Well, in my defense, it was Saori's idea. She said this could help you... well, i guess it worked for me, so...

—Why?

—Because when you have sad or scary feelings, its good to write them down. They don't stay in your head like that.

Shun looked at Seiya, then at the notebook. He opened it a little: it was plain white. He touched the first page: it was a soft, nice paper: almost like it had some kind of charm, Shun now wanted to fill that page just because it was so soft and beautiful.

—So... this is for...

—For anything you want, Shun.— Seiya lifted his shoulders. —You can draw stuff, or write. Whatever you like. But whenever you need to... get things out of your head, it helps.

—Did you do that?

—Well... some days I really needed to write the things that were in my head. I wish the wound in my chest could get better just writing about it too.— he looked at Shun. —I know it sounds stupid, I wasn't convinced at first. But Saori and also Shiryu insisted that I write things down... and know I think it works.

For Shun, the idea didnt sound stupid at all.

—Thank you, Seiya. I think this will help me.

—Happy Birthday.— he said. —And... Also if you need you can talk to me.

Shun smiled, then hugged his brother. Seiya received the hug with a big smile and passed his hand over Shun's hair playfully.

—Hey, its just a notebook.

—I'm so happy, Seiya! Not only is a good present but its the fact that you want me to get better, like you!... Even if you kind o still with the same problems.

—Well, i guess its important to help each other, not only in battles... even if I actually wanted to take you to a new buffet I saw the other day.

Shun laughed a little.

—We can go anyway., I'll be glad to, really!

—Really? They all said to me that taking you to a place just to eat was dumb.

—Its not!

—Really?

—Really!

—Hmmm...— Seiya looked at his brother with a suspicious look. —Say, what about we go now?

—Now? but.. the others...

Seiya got on his foot, still with the pain in his chest.

—Lets tell them where we are so they can come with us!

—But... how much tine do you want to stay in that buffet?

—Come on! long time! anyway i think it would be better than staying here... its so big and lonely...

Shun thought about it. He then looked at his presents, and at the big walls around him. The mansion was so big, and so lonely that day, that it didn't help him forget about Hades. Maybe it was better to be in a place full of happy people, with Seiya, waiting for the others. The idea was really tempting him.

—You know what? lets go!— he finally said.

—Lets get so full that there wont be no more space in us for Hades!... its weird to say it but anyway.

Shun laughed.

—You're right! Lets go!

The two saints headed to the exit of the big mansion. Shun let his presents in the big room, but he wasn't worried about them: anyway the mansion was empty. Before closing the door they looked around like someone or something was spying them.

—Do you feel sometimes the Holy War its like a shadow?— asked Shun.

—A Shadow?

—Yes... that follows you.

Seiya nodded with his head.

—I do. But its a shadow I'm sure will disappear someday. And in the buffet you wont be thinking about it, believe me!

He took his hand and started walking out of the mansion. Shun was surprised but manage to close the door before he left. That night, the others were so surprised to found them in that restaurant...

...And it actually was that day that Hades voice finally started to fade in Shuns mind, never to return again.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, and thank you so much to the person that asked me this package. Feel free to imagine Shun and Seiya at the Sirloin Stockade.**


End file.
